Italy's Strange Behavior
by KChanDreams
Summary: Germany retrieves Italy, but Italy is acting strange and won't talk. ONESHOT


**(Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to ****Hidekazu Himaruya****. If this disclaimer is wrong then please do not sue me.)**

**KChan: **I am a fan of Hetalia, but I also make mistakes sometimes, so don't angry if my Hetalia knowledge isn't spot on. This is a oneshot and was made for fun. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Italy's Strange Behavior<strong>

Germany, his human name being Ludwig, ran down the road of Italy cursing in German.

_Blast that Italy. Every single day, he is late for training. Now I have to go to his house AGAIN to wake him up!_

Germany began to think of ways to punish Italy for his lateness for the hundredth time. He suddenly bumped into someone nearly causing him to fall back. He maintained his balance, but the other person wasn't so lucky. The person fell back and crashed into the ground. Germany was about to apologize, until he realized that the person was none other than Italy Veneziano. Italy wasn't in his uniform. Germany growled and forced Italy to his feet.

"Why are you just leaving your house now? Training time has started ages ago!"

Italy was shaking in fear and confusion was written all over his face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Italy remained silent as he shook. Germany realized something was wrong and ordered Italy to open his mouth. Italy did as he was told. Germany examined the inside of his mouth and said, "Your throat seems fine, so why aren't you speaking?" Italy just waved his hands around. Germany came to the conclusion that Italy was just speechless for the day and that was total bliss to him anyway.

"You'll talk sooner or later, so let's head for training," said Germany and then dragged Italy down the road with Italy waving his arms around frantically.

Germany had brought Italy to the training grounds where Japan, also known as Kiku Honda, was waiting patiently. Japan saw Germany and asked, "Have you brought Italy-Kun?" Germany nodded and showed Italy to Japan.

"I did, but there seems to be something wrong with his voice."

"I see."

Germany dumped Italy on the ground and said, "Now let's start our training." Germany crossed his arms as he looked at Japan and a shaking Italy.

"Now tell me what you will do if England threatens you with a burned scone!"

Japan raised his hand and stated, "Refuse nicely and offer him better tasting food to hurt his ego." Germany nodded at Japan and looked at Italy.

"You can't talk so let's just skip to running laps for you."

Italy's face looked like he was shocked. Germany forced Italy to run around the training grounds. Surprisingly Italy moved faster than Germany.

_Italy is usually behind me._

Germany decided to test something, so he screamed out, "The English are coming!" Italy flinched and looked back at Germany with confused eyes. Germany stopped abruptly and yelled, "What is wrong with you today?" Italy flinched and began to dash ahead. Germany chased after Italy screaming for him to come back.

Japan ran behind them wondering if Italy might actually be sick.

When Germany caught up with Italy, he grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Training is over for today, so get dressed so we can go to the G8 meeting." Italy blinked in confusion, but was still dragged off by Germany.

In no time at all, Japan, Germany, and Italy, all in suits, were walking down the roads of Italy to the meeting place. Beautiful Italian women eyed them, but Germany and Japan paid them no mind. Germany looked toward Italy and to his surprise Italy was ignoring all the girls.

_Italy usually flirts with the girls, what is going on?_

Japan also noticed that Italy was controlling his flirting ways, so Japan poked Italy's shoulder and asked, "Don't you want to say hello to the girls or offer them pasta, Italy?" Italy looked at the girls and flinched. Italy shook his head and grabbed hold of Japan's arm making Japan gasp.

Germany yanked Italy away from Japan and said, "We'll let you see a doctor after the meeting, so keep walking." Italy nodded.

They soon reached the meeting place in a huge building. Germany opened the doors and greeted the members: France, England, America, Russia, Canada, and the newest member China. Technically it should be the G9 not the G8.

"Hey Germany, what took you so long?"

"We just had a bit of training to do and Italy was also late, so we were delayed a lot," explained Germany. Germany looked at Italy and added, "Italy also seems to be sick."

"In what way, Germany?" asked England.

"Well for one thing, he hasn't said a word since I met up with him."

"That's strange, Italy always talks when people are around, non," said France. England nodded in agreement.

"He is pretty annoying when he talks," added America. Japan cleared his throat and said, "He was also faster than Germany when they did laps and…didn't want to flirt with the girls on the way here."

"He must be very ill!" screamed France.

"Maybe it is only temporary, yes," said Russia with his creepy smile. China sighed and said, "I agree with Russia for once."

"I guess you're right," said Germany. Germany looked toward Italy only to notice that he wasn't there.

"Italy?"

Germany looked around frantically and saw Italy petting Canada's polar bear with a smile on his face.

Canada looked at Italy and asked, "Why are you paying attention to me today?" Italy looked at Canada and smiled brightly that made Canada's heart skip a beat.

"Italy is different today," muttered Canada.

"When did you get here Canada?" asked America. Canada stated that he was in the room the whole time.

Italy suddenly grabbed one of America's burgers and began to munch on it with a smile on his face. America gasped and yelled, "Italy is actually eating my food without complaining!"

"No way!"

France waved his hand at Italy and asked, "Italy would you like some wine and pasta?" Italy blinked in confusion as he ate the last of his burger. France gasped and yelled, "Italy is definitely ill!" All of them nodded in agreement.

Germany suddenly drew his pistol and pointed it at Italy's face making him flinch.

"This is for your own good! Now tell me what is wrong with you?"

Italy opened his mouth slowly and then yelled, "What are you even saying? Are you speaking Spanish? You just bump into me without apologizing and then drag me to this weird training ground. Then you make me run laps and then drag me to this meeting. Who are you anyway?"

All the members stared at Italy in shock.

"Is it just me or is Italy speaking English?"

"He does speak like America, but why?"

"Did he seriously ask me if I was speaking Spanish?"

"Maybe he really is ill."

The members talked endlessly until England pointed out something.

"I think you all failed to notice something. Italy doesn't have his Italian accent and his voice sounds too high pitched."

At that moment, the door to the meeting room opened revealing Italy Veneziano in his blue suit. Italy waved at the members and said, "Sorry I'm late, but I over slept and all the pretty ladies begged me to drink wine and eat pasta with them." The members looked back at Italy with wide eyes.

"Italy?"

"The one and only."

Italy noticed the other Italy and waved at him and said, "Wow someone who looks like me. Hello!"

Germany looked at the other Italy and said, "If Italy just got here then who are you?" The other Italy clenched his hand and screamed, "I don't know what you are saying, but why is there a guy who looks like me over there!" America smirked and said, "I'll question him."

America looked at the other Italy and asked, "So what's your name?"

"My name is Maria Evans and what is going on?"

America translated Germany's words and explained the mix up trying to leave out the fact that they were actually countries. What seemed to shock the countries about MARIA the most is that HE was actually a SHE.

Italy chuckled and said, "What a funny mix up." Italy pulled out a plate of pasta and offered it to Maria. Maria refused politely and asked America if she could go home now. America nodded. As it turned out, Maria was only in Italy for a vacation and the reason why she didn't talk was because she was too shy or scared.

Before she left, Germany stopped her and apologized the best he could with his broken English. Maria accepted his apology and added, "I'll grow my hair out, so you won't mistake me for your friend again." Maria turned away from him and marched away. Germany stared at Maria's retreating back and noted that she did have some feminine charm and wondered if she would appear in his life again.


End file.
